


Slasher One-Shot Requests

by teenagelobotomyy



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Re-Animator (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cabins, F/F, F/M, Horror, Kind of necrophilia but not really, M/M, Makeup, Medical Procedures, Mental Institutions, Movie Night, Necrophilia, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reanimation, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagelobotomyy/pseuds/teenagelobotomyy
Summary: Just as the title suggests, homies





	1. Hello!

Heyy! This is a series of oneshots where you can request whatever slasher and/or scenario. There will be a couple of filler chapters, but mostly requests. I'll mostly update on Fridays or Saturdays. Feel free to request anything ranging from smut, to fluff, the angsty, and the sappy!

I'll add more to the tags as this goes on.


	2. Hot Tramp, I Love You So! [Bubba Sawyer 01]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Bubba have a girls/makeover day

You hitched a ride with Drayton earlier this morning. You had practically begged for a chance to get out of the dusty house. After a "I ain't givin' you a ride back.", you  _finally_ could get to your destination. The record store.

You felt so giddy as you entered the shop. It had been too long since you've been in one of these. You looked through the boxes of records, each album title and artist's name flew by in alphabetical order. You get to the B section. You smile pulling out the record sleeve.  _ **David Bowie**_ was plastered along the top. You smile and place the record aside.

Once you finish, you had a few others picked out. You place your albums on the counter, allowing the clerk to compliment your choices. You take your bagged items, pay, and say "Thank you, have a nice day.".

You walk out with a smile. You thought about what you were to do for the rest of the day. You wondered if Bubba would like what you picked out. Did he know about popular music? Did he like anything specifically? You make it near the outskirts of town, deciding here is where you'll hitch a ride. You stick out your thumb, signalling drivers your need for a ride. After standing for about 10 minutes a car pulls up. "Where ya headin'?" a woman asked out her window. You tell her and get in.

* * *

You walk in through the front door, excited to see Bubba. You hadn't seen him all day and you hoped he didn't miss you too much. "Bubba!" you call playfully. The metal door across from you slides open. Bubba walks out to you. He's wearing a different mask, a female one with a short bob and no makeup. Bubba wraps his arms around you and chirps a small noise. Your head rests in the crook of his neck. You peck at his exposed skin.

Bubba pulls away. You say, "New mask?".

 Bubba nods, licking his lips. 

"You gonna put makeup on it?" you ask.

Bubba nods once more.

"Want me to help? You can do my  makeup." you smile.

"Uh-huh!" Bubba says, getting excited. He looks to your bag and points to it.

"Oh! This is some records. I thought you'd wanna listen to some things, like when you work. We can listen to them as we do makeup!" you say, bringing the bag up to show to Bubba. He's much more excited now. He signals you to stay put. Bubba then returns to the butchering room for a moment.

 He returns with a wooden box full of well used makeup. You make a mental note to buy him new make up the next time you're out. Bubba leads you to the living room and sits you on the couch. You set the bag of records in front of you. "Bubba, you can pick out what you want to listen to. You never told me what you like, so I hope you like them." you say. Bubba sits across from you and pulls out the albums. He looks at the records for a moment, then points to the Bowie record.

"You wanna listen to this one?" you ask. Bubba nods.

You pick up the album and walk to the record player across from you. You stand infront of the record player and began to unwrap the album. You then place the record onto the turn table and carefully drop the needle. After a moment, the guitar of "Rebel Rebel" began to play. You sit back down and move the albums to the floor. You take the wooden box of make up and put it inbetween you and Bubba. You smile as you picked out a blush for Bubba and began your work.

 _"You've got your mother in a whirl. She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl."_ Bowie sang out. The lyric vaguely reminded you of Bubba. You never cared for how Bubba wanted to present his gender. You loved him no matter what. 

Time passed and you finished Bubba's make up. Bubba was rather gentle with you. He lightly dusted your eyes to match his. Bubba made sure to complement each colour with what he wore. His technique wasn't the greatest, but he wasn't horrible.

Bubba soon handed you a mirror. Your eyeshadow matched his, and so did the lipstick. It was messy, but it was Bubba. The make up in general, was pretty. You look up to Bubba and smiled, "I love it, Bubba!". Bubba squeaks with happiness.

You crawl onto Bubba's lap and wrap your arms around his neck. You pull him into a kiss, going past his mask.

 You quote,   **"Hot tramp, I love you so.".**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like "Rebel Rebel" by David Bowie fits Bubba so well


	3. No Need to Buy a Boyfriend Jacket at H&M [Jason Voorhees 01]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader nearly fucking freezes to death

You only arrived at the camp a short while ago. It was a nice change from the hectic city life. The glassy lake was a lovely addition to the scenery. You expected to feel alone, you didn't come with anyone. The tall pines surrounding the camp grounds made you feel cut off. It's quite ironic, since a one or two hour drive would bring you back to society.

You step out of the cabin, the late winter air prickled your skin. The transition from winter to spring was never too cold, but definitely required at least a hoodie. You zip up your hoodie as you step off the small wooden porch. The sky wasn't black yet, it was a dark blue and orange where the sun peeked over the horizon. Leafs crunch under your feet. You inhale the pine scented air, it was refreshing, it was different. 

You've always been quite the night owl. You stay up to the ungodly hours of the night, indulging in your interest. You walk down the dirt path, following the routine you've made over the past week. You wondered if anyone else was staying at the camp. You haven't seen or heard anyone, but you could swear you were being watched. Maybe you're just on edge, or there is someone and they're just shy. The path began turning into the woods. The dirt path was the only clearing amongst the tall pines, so it's fairly easy to get around.

You took in the view of the sun falling behind the trees. The orange glow made them seem like giant, looming shadow creatures. Breaking from your distraction, there's a snap. It's far off and echoed, but it worried you. "Hello?" you call, no response. You sigh and look around. There's no sign of people, or even animals. You continue your walk, slowly approaching the dock to the lake. You look down at your feet, watch the ground. This is when you bump into him. You look up. This man is around 6'4, he's giant. A hokey mask adorns his face, his eyes are like black holes.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you. Was that you walking around before?" you ask. You flash him a smile as you shove your hands into the pocket of your hoodie. You receive no verbal respose from the man.

"Well, my names [Y/N]. What's yours?"

No respose.

"I um, I'm walking down to the lake. Care to join me?"

There was a slow nod from the man.

You smile, beginning to lead the way. You and the man walk down the path. You try to make conversation with him by telling him why you're here, and then asking him about his trip. He wasn't into it. As the two of you walk, you notice small detail. A large crack on his mask, ripped and tattered jacket, oddly toned skin. You decided to not allow yourself to be afraid of him.

Soon, the dirt was replaced with wood. Each step you took on the dock made the wood groan. The sun was finally going down. You sit down near the edge of the dock, and the man follows. The two of you sit there, taking in the view of the lake. The water was still, almost as if was a solid mirror. The moon and surrounding trees reflected off of the lake, a perfect imitation.

"No wonder it's called 'Crystal Lake'." you joke. It remained nearly silent. You cross your arms as the wind picks up. You mutter, "Jesus, it's cold.". The man moves a bit, but you pay no mind. Something rather thick and heavy drapes onto you shoulders. You look up to the man, he's no longer wearing his coat. 

"Thank you." you say, smiling.

* * *

You woke up the next morning and got out of bed. You walk out of the cozy bedroom and into the larger part of the cabin. You notice walking by a chair, the man's jacket was still in your possession. You've got to get it back to him. You quickly grab it, put it on, and step out onto the cabin porch. Out there layed a small birds skull, bleached by the sun. Right next to the skull, something carved into the wood.

" **J a S o N** " in scratchy letters.

 Huh, so that's his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did so many people read this  
> Also, Jason is so wholesome <3


	4. VHS and Chill [Michael Myers 01]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is an intern for Loomis but, has gotten close to Micheal

It's been a while since you've been working under Loomis. Your opinions of him? He's... interesting to say the least. You've always tried to be unbiased with the patients you see, but you've grown close to one in particular. Michael Myers. He's been in the sanitarium for nearly 15 years now. Michael is about a year older than you, the young age of 20. You felt bad for him, most guys his age would be going out with girls and hanging out with friends. You were stunned to see that he gave some sort of response to you after a few sessions.

You walk down the quiet hall of Smith's Grove. This is where the dangerous patients reside, where Michael is staying. You made a daily routine to say hello to Michael before you started your work. On occasion, you'd bring sweets or breakfast for him. Holding a paper bag full of flapjacks, you begin to grow giddy. You held a bag for a video store in the other. It was a nice way to begin your week. Not only did you bring him food, you brought him gifts as well. Since he earned a clunky TV, you'd bring his favourite 1950s monster movies. You walk to his door and place the video store bag next to your feet. You grab your keys and open the large door. You grab the bag and step in, closing the door behind you.

"Good morning, Michael." you chirp. Michael only turns and looks at you, his pale blue eyes looking through your soul. He was sitting at the small desk the room provided. The TV sat on a small cart thing next to the desk. Michael's hair was due for a vist to the sanitarium's barber. From looking at his old pictures, his hair's always been pretty cleanly cut. You couldn't deny that you were attracted to the blonde, he didn't wear his masks in front of you. A William Shatner mask you bought a while back sat on top of the desk (why not lol?). Why did you get that thing? "I brought pancakes and a movie!" you smile. You sit on Michael's bed and pull out the contents of each bag.

Michael stares at you, his body half turned in his seat. "I got 'The Thing'. I realized you didn't have it and I've never seen it, so maybe we can have a movie day!" you mention. You get up from Michael's bed and place the VHS copy you bought on his stack of movies. Meanwhile, Michael's gaze bores into you. You go and pick up the bags, leaving the plastic container and a plastic fork on the bed. You then open the door to exit. "I'll see you in our session Michael. Have a good day." you say. You then walk out and lock the door.

 

* * *

You quickly walk behind Dr. Loomis as the two of you walk down the familiar hallway. "Excuse me, may I stay after today?" you ask him, finally catching up. Loomis looks to you, eyebrow cocked.

"Is it Michael?"

"Yes."

"Is it a movie?" 

"Yes, he's been behaving well." 

"Why do you do this?"

"I care for him." you said, not wanting to admit to the one-sided friendship.

The session went on as normal. Michael being unresponsive until you and him are alone. You were excited for your plans with Michael. You couldn't help but to smile at Michael. You take notice of his 5 o'clock shadow, strong jaw and cheekbones. Oh jeez. You often found these moments of wishing he was regular person.

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, you find yourself entering Michael's room again. "Good evening, Michael. Dr. Loomis gave me permission to watch the movie with you." you say, flashing a smile. Michael sat on his bed, looking at you. His sharp gaze pierced through you. A warm, but unsettling feeling grew in your chest. You close the metal door behind you. 

The sun was setting outside. The room was much darker than this morning. No doubt that it would be nearly pitch black by the time the film was done. You approach the TV, pickng up the copy of 'The Thing'. You then look back to Michael, he was still on the bed. Michael backed up onto the wall, making himself comfortable. You show him the tape and ask, "Do you want to watch this one? I don't mind watching something else.". Michael simply nodded, showing satisfaction for the choice. Holy shit, a physical response. You were amazed by his small movement.

You turn on the TV and VHS player. You then take out the tape and place it in the player. You go to take a seat next to Michael. 

As the movie plays on, the room grew dark. You found yourself jumping at some scenes. Out of habit, you'd occasionally grab onto Michael's arm but let go mere seconds afterwards. By the next scene, you'd finally allowed yourself to latch onto his arm. You couldn't help it. As you moved to make yourself more cozy, you rest your head on Michael's shoulder. He relaxed and leaned into you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I write a part 2 ;^) lol  
> I also feel Michael would love The Thing  
> this was a bit longer than intended


	5. VHS and Chill pt.2 [Michael Myers 02]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of: VHS and Chill  
> The Reader and Michael are having a movie night, but now she's totally gonna lose her job if someone finds out about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requester:  
> YES YES YES IF YOU FEEL UP TO IT I WOULD LOVE A PART 2 TO THIS.
> 
> It just feels like I’ve been left on a cliffhanger. Does Michael feel a connection with the reader? Is he just amusing her? Will he hurt her? Or does he hold some sort of love towards her? If he does, is it platonic or romantic? So many questions so little time! But uh... where was I going with this? Oh yeah, I WOULD LIKE A PART TWO PLEASE

You and Michael sat there, leaning on each other. You could swear to God that Michael was a human heater. You were glad you could spend this time with Michael. You knew that you wanted to get closer, hell you wanted to see him out in the world. You purposely want this selectively mute, blood lusting man to get better so you had the chance to go out with him.

You knew Loomis would make you his own patient if he found out you were attracted to him. You look up to Michael. Michael's was fixated on the screen, soon bringing his attention to you. Your heart seems to stop for a moment. Even in the dark, Michael's cold blue eyes seemed to stab you. Something about him... made you totally into him. You stop yourself from thinking of anything further than what your mind was trying to lead you to. You would lose your job. You'd lose Michael. "Michael look," you start "I don't think we can have these movie nights anymore.".

Michael only returns a cold gaze.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I've started growing feelings Michael, and I can't act on those feelings. I'll lose my job.".

You feel horrible admitting those things to Michael. It felt like you were in school again, but you're in a mental institute. You couldn't read Michael's blank expression and it was frustrating. What was he thinking? Is he disgusted? Does he even understand what you're talking about? Michael slowly moves a hand to your shoulder. He pushes you down on the bed. With his hand pinning yours down, he crawls ontop of you.

You look up into Michael's eyes. His eyes were full of lust and hunger. Michael pressed his knee in between your legs. You groaned at the pressure. You feel yourself growing wet as you grind against his knee a bit. This clearly got Michael worked up, as his hard-on pressed against your thigh. You manage to wiggle hand from above your head. You place your hand on Michael's cheek and pull him into a kiss. Michael was quick to give in and his sloppiness showed his inexperience.

You groan into the kiss, wanting more from Michael. Michael pulls away, his cold facial expression contrasting with the burning lust in his eyes. You take your free hand unbutton your shirt. Your bare chest is now only covered with your bra. You soon move your hand and begin palming Michael's stiff erection. This causes Michael to forcefully pull down your pants. He goes to unclasp your bra, and he fumbles a bit before he was successful. Michael then proceeds to take off his state-issused trousers. In one quick motion, his hips slammed into yours.

You groan. Michael's length fills you to the brim. You feel unprepared. There was no foreplay. There wasn't time to adjust to Michael's cock before he begins to thrust in and out. His thrusts were rushed and a little messy. He was clearly eager to get himself off before you were even close to cumming. The slight pain of adjusting to Michael soon faded off. You moan, the sounds of the film masking you. You wrap your legs around Michael's waist. Michael's hand makes it to your neck. He squeezes, causing you to squeak out your next moan.

Michael's thrusts were getting sloppy and a bit harsh. The slow build up in your stomach was close to release. Michael then thrusted once more, groaning in your ear. You feel Michael pull out, leaving a stream of cum to roll down your thigh. Your neck grows tender, slowly bruising into black and blue.

If you don't lose your job, you're totally wearing turtlenecks next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry I didn't get to post! This feels really short and I'm hoping this is ok until I get the time to actually write D^:  
> I'm also not very good at smut, sorry


	6. Details Later [Herbert West 01]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is re-animated by their class mate Herbert. Is this necrophilia?

Your eyes flutter open from the ache in your neck. You're greeted to a familiar man, his dark hair and glasses gave away his identity. If was your classmate, Herbert. What happened? Where were you? The last thing you remember was going down into Herbert and Dan's basement. Herbert was going to show you his genius discovery before you two went on your date. Your eyes adjust to the lights that were shining down on you. "What- Herbert? What's happening?" you question, your words slurred. You begin to look aroud, starting with your bare chest. You let out a horrible shriek.

There was a large hole in your chest being held open with a rib spreader. West had cut you open like a cadaver. Your chest was exposed but, so was your chest cavity. "HERBERT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" you demand from him. "I've given you life. Your time was impressive, only four minutes." he responds, a sick smile spreading across his lips. Dan walks over and begins to pull away the rib spreader. Now you feel it. The pain. You groan out, curling your hands into a fist. The pain didn't stop when the two men began pulling a thick needle and thread through your gaping wound. You held your breath and your tears back until they finished.

You begin to sit up, causing the boys to run to your aid. The ache in your neck was from the cool, hard counter top you were laying upon. "You want to tell me what you did to me, Herbert?" you look to the shorter boy, you gave him a harsh tone. "I gave you life, like I said." Herbert says. "What the fuck are you talking about?" you ask. "I... I killed you and brought you back." Herbert says, he looks to the small metal side table where a needle is placed. "Is he serious?" you turn to Dan. Dan only shrugs. He then leaves the room. You and Herbert are now alone.

"What did you do to me, huh?" you cover your chest. Thankfully, you still have your bottoms on.

"I'm sorry?"

"While I was... dead. You must have done something."

"I may give life to the dead, but I'm not some necrophile."

"What about our date? This is a strange first date."

You could see Herbert's embarrassment, it was written all over his face. You still found the boy cute, but you were surprised that he didn't take advantage of you. You slide your legs off the counter, letting them dangle off the edge for a moment. You then drop off the counter. Your knees are weakly you up. Herbert quickly takes notice of your struggle, so he grabs your waist to support you. You look to him and smile.

"Well, I had a fun time. I hope you did too." you joke, giving the boy a wink. Herbert chuckles, letting his cold attitude go away for a minute. You wrap your arms around Herbert's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Herbert was obviously inexperienced, which isn't surprising at all. Luckily, the boy was a quick learner.

You sit yourself back onto the counter, letting Herbert stand between your legs. You moan into the kiss once Herbert made some friction between your thighs. All you could think was,  _'Finally, this boy will get laid!'._ There was a small sound. Herbert pulls away and looks behind him. The cabinet against the wall shook, causing the glass bottles to rattle. "Oh! That's... the mausoleum next door. Don't mind that." Herbert says, looking back at you. ""Uh okay." you chuckle.

"Come on, let's get you a shirt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the lack of updates! Summer is here and now I can write because school is out! So, here's a little bit of Herbert.
> 
> Maybe I'll write a part 2 who knows. Sorry it's short.


End file.
